


Halloween Special

by fuckthiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthiam/pseuds/fuckthiam
Summary: The pack decided to have a horror movie night at Scott’s place for Halloween, but what was a Halloween night without pumpkins and candy? Exactly, it wouldn’t be a proper Halloween night. So, Scott gave Liam the responsibility to carve some pumpkins and he gave Stiles and Lydia the responsibility to get some candy. Unfortunately the other members of the pack couldn’t join them. Scott decided to decorate the living room together with Malia, hanging fake spider webs throughout the whole house and putting fake spiders in it. They were joking about how these fake spiders were definitely scarier than the spiders from the Anuk-Ite. Scott’s mom, Melissa, left the house as soon as she saw the spiders while rambling about a date with Chris Argent.





	Halloween Special

**THIAM HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**

_Carving pumpkins together. “It will be fun,” they said._

“Liam! Don’t you dare come near me with that thing,” Theo held his knife up, pointing it towards Liam. Liam was waving around dangerously with the top part of the pumpkin that he just cut off. The pulp that was hanging from it was about to fall down.

“This smells horrible,” Liam looked at it with disgust before putting it away and started carving out the pumpkin, with his hands. “Who thought this was a good idea?” He asked Theo, with his hands in the pumpkin.

“This was your idea,” Theo said, watching Liam throwing out the goo that he collected from the pumpkin. “You’re doing great!”

“Well, this was not exactly my idea. Scott asked me to carve pumpkins… I thought it was easy! Can you please help me?” Liam asked with his hands stuck in the pumpkin. Theo shook his head and looked at Liam with a smirk on his face. Nothing was more satisfying to watch than to watch Liam struggle with a pumpkin.

“Scott didn’t invite me to the movie night,” Theo said, putting the knife down and crossing his arms. “Why would I help you?”

“I invited you!” Liam yelled in disbelief. “Can you please help me because I’m really stuck and I don’t wanna break the pumpkin.” Liam pleaded.

Theo sniffed, grabbed the pumpkin and pulled hard. The pumpkin broke and the goo inside the pumpkin landed all over him and Liam. As soon as Liam’s brains processed what had happened he couldn’t help but laugh, really hard. His laugh was so contagious that even Theo started laughing though he wanted to be angry.

“I don’t think I wanna come tonight…” Theo said after they both calmed down. He grabbed the knife and started cutting into the other pumpkin.

“Why not? If this is because you’re scared that the others don’t want you to be there then you’re more than an idiot then I thought. You proved that you changed, you changed.” Liam said, watching how Theo carved the other pumpkin. In comparison to Liam, Theo did a much better job with the pumpkin than Liam.

“No, I just have better stuff to do…” Theo said, finishing the pumpkin in silence.

Liam stayed quiet too, but he wanted to ask so badly what kind of better stuff Theo could possibly do.

“I want you to be there tonight...” Liam said, without thinking it through. Theo almost cut his finger off by accident when he heard that. “I want you to come because you’re my friend,” Liam blurted out with his voice unsteady, something made him stop talking. He could swear he heard Theo’s heart flutter, or was it his own? Was he lying?

“What the hell Liam, you know I can hear it when you lie.” Theo said angrily, throwing the knife on the table and standing up. He was about to walk away when Liam grabbed his arm tightly.

“No!” Liam yelled as he stood up and looked into Theo’s eyes with confusion. “That’s not the reason why I wanted you to come…” Liam confessed and he shifted uncomfortably, still holding Theo’s arm. The tension between the two of them was now stronger than ever.

Theo’s eyes softened, but he shook his arm and pushed Liam away angrily. They stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity, until Liam broke the silence.

“I uhh,” Liam hesitated again, looking at the ground. He stepped closer to Theo and looked up again. “I want you to come, because...” Liam whispered, trying to find the right words. “There’s something about you and I just can’t stop myself from being interested in you. I want to know what you think, I want to know where you are, what you’re doing, I want to listen to what you have to say and I,”

“Oh shut up,” Theo said and he stepped closer to Liam, closing the gap between them. He crashed his lips on Liam’s mouth, forcefully stopping him from talking. The kiss was already over before Liam could find the courage to kiss Theo back. They looked at eachother in shock, hearts beating out of their chests. Theo’s jaw clenched and it seemed as if he wanted to break the eye contact, but he didn't.

“What could possibly be better than watch horror movies with me and eating candy all night?” Liam asked curiously, tilting his head. Theo bursted out laughing and shook his head. He kissed Liam out of frustration and this was his reaction? He grabbed Liam’s hand and grabbed the pumpkin that he carved with his other hand and walked towards the door.

“Oooh plenty of things, but I’ll come with you so I can annoy everyone with my presence.” Theo said happily, holding Liam’s hand tighter.

*

“Don’t look at me, this is all Stiles’ fault…” Lydia said, hands in the air to show that she’s innocent.

“You said some candy, well this is some candy!” Stiles said proudly.

When Liam and Theo showed up with one carved pumpkin and Stiles and Lydia with not even a bag full of candy Scott lost all faith in his pack. At least they had the movies ready and a nice place to sit. Little did he know that Liam brought Theo, so he threw some pillows on the ground quickly before they joined him in the living room.

“I’ll get some drinks, Liam could you help me?” Scott asked, giving Liam a questioning look.

“Sure thing, I’ll come in a second!” Liam answered, turning around to look at Theo. Theo looked at him in question, but before he could resist he already got dragged towards the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen Scott smiled when he saw that Liam wasn’t alone.

“It’s nice to see that you guys are getting along…” Scott said, placing drinks on the counter. “I’m getting so much trouble for saying this, but Theo you proved yourself. I never thought I could ever forgive you after what you’ve done to us, but since Liam brought you back from hell you changed. I mean, you’re still Theo,” Scott said and Liam nodded with agreement.

“You’re still a douche!” Liam added with a smile, receiving a glare from Scott and Theo.

“But I think you’re part of the pack… Not everyone agrees though, but I’m glad you’re here.” Scott said. Theo’s tensed body relaxed after he heard what Scott said and looked relieved towards Liam.

*

“HERE TO SAVE THE NIGHT!” Mason yelled as he busted through the front door, followed by Corey. Hands full of pizza, candy and pumpkins. “We figured you guys needed some help, so thank us later. We canceled our date to hang out with our friends, let’s get this night started shall we? If anyone rings the bell for trick or treat we have this dog food thing filled with candy, so if someone rings the door we press this button and the dog foo- I mean candy rolls out.” Mason rambled as he placed the pumpkins everywhere. Corey brought the pizzas and candy to the living room, giving everyone the brightest smile.

“That’s genius!” Liam yelled, eyes sparkling from happiness and unknowingly moving closer to Theo. He didn’t expect his friends to show up. He looked at Theo, who was also smiling. He never thought he would see Theo genuinely smiling, yet here he was. A flashback from their kiss earlier woke Liam up from his happy daze and he shied away from Theo.  

“Let’s pick a movie! I’m taking the couch!” Liam yelled, hurrying to the living room. He crashed onto the couch, picking the only spot left on the couch and waited for the others to join. Malia, Corey, Stiles and Lydia were also sitting on the couch, all pressed together. Scott sat down on the ground  in front of Malia, leaning with his back against her legs. Mason did the same with Corey, leaving Theo standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

Liam threw a pillow on the ground and looked at Theo while making a gesture to the pillow. Theo gave him a hazy smile and sat down in front of him, but he didn't lean back against Liam’s legs.

They started a horror movie and passed down the pizza’s, but Theo couldn’t focus on the movie. The tension in Theo’s body was back, he didn’t feel comfortable at all. He felt the eyes of the pack burning on his back and he asked himself why he decided to come in the first place. Two hands on his shoulder reminded him why. Liam pulled him closer and patted on his head, which made him chuckle and his body relaxed.

“I’m glad you’re here…” Liam whispered in his ear, causing goosebumps all over his body. The unpleasant tension from earlier made place for a different type of tension that he tried to ignore for so long and Liam secretly playing with his hair didn’t help either. When Liam started feeding him pizza and when his lips accidentally touched Liam’s fingers it got too much for the both of them.

Theo jumped up and cleared his throat. He grabbed Liam’s hand, that was covered with pizza sauce, and pulled him up. The pack looked at them in shock.

“We’re gonna scare some kids outside, we will be back later…” Theo mumbled and pulled Liam with him to the hallway. “Don’t pause the movie for us!” Liam yelled back quickly before they were out of eyesight. Liam closed the door of the living room slowly and turned around to look at Theo. Before he could resist he got pinned down roughly against the wall.

“I hate you so much…” Theo groaned, pressing his body against Liam. “Why are you doing this to me? Getting inside my head like that…”

“I thought we were going to scare kids outside,” Liam said with a wide grin.

“Oh, we are…. After I kiss that smile of your face…” Theo whispered and he pressed his lips on Liam’s mouth. Liam had the courage to kiss back this time and soon the somewhat awkward kiss turned into a passionate one. They were making out for a long time and grinding their bodies together, almost completely losing control. Neither of them wanted to stop, but the ring of the doorbell brought them back to reality.

“We didn’t dress up for halloween…” Liam mumbled sadly.

“We did!” Theo said with a grin.

“Huh… What am I then?” Liam asked confused, looking at himself.

“My boyfriend.” Theo said, trying to look serious, but failing miserably.

“I am? I am! That is indeed really scary…” Liam laughed and kissed Theo quickly on his mouth before opening the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
